1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game table for users playing and exercising with fun, and more particularly to a game table offering spacious mobile space and static-balance effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frame design for a conventional game table usually offers four legs corresponding to corners of the table. To strengthen the structure thereof, a transverse rod or board would be applied for connection between two legs. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional game table 10a includes a tablet 20a and a table frame 30a connected under the tablet 20a. The tablet 30 usually is a rectangular frame body, and has at least one game mode surface 22a. The table frame 30a usually includes four legs 32a in accordance with four corners of the tablet 20a, a transverse board 34a connected two legs located at a terminal end of the table frame 30a, and a transverse rod connected two legs located at a lateral side of the table frame 30a. The measurement of the table frame 30a is confined by the four legs 32a and bit smaller than the configuration of the tablet 20a; the four legs 32a of the table frame 30a connect a bottom face of the tablet 20a so as to support the tablet 20 thereby.
The conventional game table 10a stands on the floor via four legs 32a, and the transverse board 34a and the transverse rod 36a are used to strengthen the structure between the table frame 30a and the tablet 20a, which means to increase the support stability of the table 10a. However, the mobile space for the user, shown in FIG. 1, is restrained because of the transverse board 34a; the user could easily get bruised during the movement also because of the transverse board 34a. 